Known motor vehicle comprise a navigation computer, a memory for map data and a display for displaying navigation data. They are further provided with an operator keyboard by means of which the destination of the journey can be entered in the form of alphanumeric destination data. Navigation data can also be reproduced acoustically through loudspeakers.
DE 34 45 668 C1 discloses a control device for a vehicle destination guidance system. In this case the destination of the journey is input by means of a portable hand-held device comprising input keys, a display, a computer and a road map memory chip. Using this hand-held device data can be entered independently of the vehicle. At the start of the journey the hand-held device is inserted in a recess in the instrument panel of the vehicle.
EP 1 080 975 A2 discloses a method and a device for presenting information relevant to the driver or to the journey. This presentation takes place on a display in such a way that the total service life of a component or the total volume of an operating liquid or the total length of a servicing interval or the total length of a route is presented as a graphic element of a certain length. Furthermore, the currently elapsed time or the liquid consumed or left over or the time remaining until the next inspection or the distance covered or still remaining are presented on the same graphic element.
DE 100 59 746 A1 discloses a computer-aided route planning and route guidance system which takes dynamic changes into account both in the traffic situation and in the driver's appointments. This known system also comprises a personalised information pushbutton service. For this purpose the user enters a personal interest profile. During the journey to the destination the known system automatically gives the driver references in good time to objects located along the route travelled matching the personal interest profile.